Perjuangan Ratu & Para Pemburu Edan
by Sasuga Afi
Summary: Ini bukan cerita putri salju, ini hanya perjuangan ratu menghadapi para pemancing emosi. / Crosspost dari fb karena banyak dapat angry react. / R&R?


yak sekalian aplod kesini

Warning : Tata bahasa tidak beraturan. Possible OOC. Humor kualitas tinggi.

* * *

Ensemble Stars (c) Happy Elements (tapi ga bikin hepi)

* * *

.

.

.

Pada zaman dahulu kala, terdapat sebuah negeri dengan seorang raja yang penuh wibawa dan bijaksana berdiri di puncak pemerintahannya. Eichi nama rajanya, Yumenosaki nama kerajaannya. Negeri tersebut sangat makmur dan tentram, angin pun selalu berhembus lembut seolah tidak berani melawan kekuasaan mutlak Yang Mulia Eichi termasuk uangnya.

Kekayaan sang raja melimpah ruah. Negeri-negeri lain di sekitarnya masih menggunakan keping-keping logam berbunyi rusuh (yang niscaya dapat memanggil peri bintang turun dari langit sambil bersuara "HOKKE, AKU DENGAR SUARA UANG!"), sedangkan sang raja sudah tidak.

Bahkan membayangkan Raja Eichi yang sedang berkipas-kipas dengan uang kertas saja rasanya sudah tidak sesuai, karena dia punya sesuatu yang lebih praktis—kartu kinclong tanpa limit.

Mengerikan, namun menakjubkan. Yumenosaki bagai negeri yang lebih maju puluhan atau ratusan tahun dari negeri tetangganya.

Dilihat dari satu sisi, mungkin kekuasaan Raja Eichi seperti bentuk tirani, tapi berkat dia lah negeri ini dapat mencapai puncak kejayaannya setelah terhambat oleh perang saudara dan korupsi yang berlangsung sangat lama.

" _Kekayaan itu relatif, sedangkan kekuasaan itu mutlak. Untuk mengganti suatu idealisme perlu terlebih dulu menunjukkan siapa yang berada di puncak hierarki ini. Uang membuat semuanya lebih mudah,"_ ungkapnya ketika diwawancari oleh media.

Inilah masa kejayaan Yumenosaki. _The Great Tenshouin Era!_

Sang raja juga memiliki ratu yang sangat cantik dan baik hati, namun keras kepala. Ratu Anzu namanya. Sang ratu selalu tidak bisa diam. Pasti ingin kerja, kerja, dan kerja sampai membuat seisi kerajaan geleng-geleng kepala.

"Ratu, anda tidak perlu ikut mencuci baju. Cukup kami saja yang bekerja," Hajime Shino, salah satu dayangnya, mencoba mengingatkan.

"Tidak, tidak. Aku tidak ingin merepotkan kalian," jawabnya. Tentu saja, ratu memang sangat keras kepala. Walaupun begitu, semua cinta Ratu Anzu. Dialah ratu kebanggaan kita semua.

Keluarga kerajaan pun berhubungan dengan harmonis. Mereka dianugrahi seorang anak laki-laki yang sangat cantik. Kulitnya seputih salju, kedua matanya bulat dan jernih berwarna hijau bagaikan kemilau zamrud, sedangkan rambutnya pirang sekuning—

—Uh, pisang.

Pisang itu enak, suatu kehormatan disamakan dengan pisang. Jangan protes.

Sang raja memberi nama anak itu Yuuki Makoto.

Sebenarnya itu nama yang terpilih setelah mendengar perdebatan sengit antara dua ajudannya tentang nama karakter dari sebuah series.

" _Udah gue bilang dia itu Minato Arisato!"_

" _Engga dong! Kan dia namanya Makoto Yuki!"_

" _Sudah, sudah, jangan bertengkar karena hal kecil. Hmm, saya sih lebih suka nama Makoto Yuuki."_

" _Yang Mulia, anda memang man of sulfur! Fuhahahaha! Tuh dengerin ru!"_

" _Man of culture, goblok. Ya demi Ratu Anzu dan dewi-dewi di khayangan, kenapa gue bisa kalah dari makhluk beginian."_

Begitulah asbabun nuzul Raja Eichi mengusulkan nama Yuuki Makoto untuk anak mereka. Agak konyol dan berkesan wibu, tapi ingat yang penting adalah niatnya. Niat memberi nama terbaik untuk buah hati tercinta pastinya.

Ya, kalo gitu harusnya di pikiran baik-baik lah ya. Khatamin buku nama-nama bayi minimal tujuh kali gitu kek. Gimana si ngasih nama ke anak kok asal-asalan.

Oke, kesampingkan emosi sesaat itu.

Makoto sangat mencintai ibunya yang baik hati, namun kebahagiaan mereka tidak berlangsung lama. Tanpa peringatan apapun, kerajaan harus mengalami tragedi yang sangat disayangkan. Makoto kecil waktu itu baru berusia tujuh tahun.

Hari itu adalah hari Rabu yang damai di bulan Desember, salju turun tidak terlalu deras dan kucing-kucing masih mengeong meminta makan. Sang ratu sedang menghabiskan waktunya dengan merajut kaos kaki raksasa sebagai jebakan untuk si doi yang membagikan hadiah saat natal.

Tiba-tiba saja salah seorang dayangnya membuka pintu dengan panik dan tergesa-gesa, sambil menunjukkan layar _smartphone_.

"G-gawat, ratu! Pengumuman event kali ini sangat dah-nyu...nnnyuu...ngghh sangat dahsyat!" katanya dengan masih terengah. "Total ada delapan kartu. Empat *5 dan empat *4. Lalu,unit favorit anda! Unit favorit anda, ratu! Semuanya jadi kartu *5!"

Muncul gelegar petir yang sangat tiba-tiba di belakang Ratu Anzu, entah darimana asalnya Nazuna tidak tau. Yang jelas, saat itu Ratu Anzu sangat syok. Meskipun begitu, beliau masih memberanikan diri untuk melihat _bloomed ver_ dari kartu-kartu unit favoritnya tersebut.

"... Gusti. Indah nian kartu-kartu ini."

Sang ratu K.O di tempat akibat serangan jantung, kejang-kejang, dan pendarahan hidung yang tidak juga berhenti. Seluruh kerajaan panik.

Ratu Anzu sudah dilarikan secepatnya ke rumah sakit terbagus di zaman itu, namun akibat syok yang terlalu hebat dan kekurangan banyak darah, semua sudah terlambat. Sayang sekali, nyawanya tidak dapat terselamatkan.

Dalam keadaan kritis, ratu sempat berkata kepada anaknya.

"Makoto-kun... maafkan bunda. Kalau saja... bunda lebih kuat... dan lebih cinta ayahmu dibanding Trickstar, mungkin bunda... bisa bertahan... dari segala omong kosong despair elements ini. Sa..m..paikan... semangat... dari bunda... ke... para...TrickstarP... di... lu..a...r... san..a... ya..."

Dengan senyuman terakhir yang sangat cantik, Ratu Anzu meninggalkan dunia ini ke alam sana yang lebih damai dan terbebas dari akal bulus _developer game_.

Akibat tragedi tersebut raja jadi tau bahwa selama ini ternyata Ratu Anzu adalah seorang TrickstarP, nemesis unit favoritnya. Ternyata selama ini mereka berada di sisi yang berlawanan, Raja Eichi sangat syok dan kecewa. Begitu pula dengan Makoto kecil yang sangat syok kehilangan ibundanya tercinta.

Sejak saat itu, _game_ tersebut disebut sebagai _game_ terlarang, terharam, dan terlaknat yang keberadaannya seharusnya sudah dihapus dalam sejarah. Menyebut judulnya adalah hal tabu yang dapat mengundang kesialan tujuh turunan. Tidak ada lagi yang boleh memainkan _game_ ini, bahkan sekedar kecipak-kecipuk di fandomnya juga dilarang karena sekali terpeleset jatuh maka tidak dapat lagi terselamatkan.

Bagaimanapun juga tragedi tidak boleh terulang kembali.

ooOOoo

Pangeran Makoto adalah anak yang sangat baik. Dia tidak ingin menyusahkan orang lain, karena itu dia berusaha ikhlas dengan kematian ibunya tercinta. Akan tetapi, tentu saja dia masih sangat sedih. Seringkali dia menangis sendirian karena kesepian sehingga membuat raja tidak tega melihatnya.

Raja pun berniat mencari ratu yang baru untuk menemani Makoto.

Namun, dari niat tersebut peramal kerajaan melihat sesuatu yang gawat di bola kristalnya tentang masa depan pangeran kerajaan mereka.

"Yang Mulia, saya melihat masa depan Pangeran Makoto sangatlah surAM. Akan ada kekuatan yang jahat dan... uh, menjijikan, yang terobsesi kepada kecantikannYA. Kita harus menyembunyikan wajahnya dan memindahkannya ke tempat yang amAN. Semua ini demi pangerAN."

Raja Eichi terkesiap.

"Kamu..."

"Betul, Yang MulIA. Saya peramal kerajaAN."

"Cara ngomongmu kok ribet gitu sih, saya pusing jadinya?"

"... Begitu, ya. Saya harap kepusingan anda membuat umur anda makin pendek HAHAHA—ups, kelepasAN. Ayo jaga peran, jaga perAN. Jangan emoSI."

Dicurigai sejak saat itu dendam pribadi peramal kerajaan kepada sang raja mulai tumbuh.

Pokoknya sekip, sekip, sekip, akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk menyelamatkan sang pangeran sebelum hal buruk terjadi.

Mereka memberikan sepasang kacamata berbingkai biru kepada Pangeran Makoto untuk menyembunyikan kecantikan dan identitasnya seperti tokoh pahlawan di film yang biasa ajudannya tonton. Dia pun tidak lagi tinggal di istana, namun dirawat oleh keluarga kecil di pelosok desa yang damai. Raja Eichi sudah melakukan semuanya yang dia bisa untuk menyelamatkan anaknya. Meskipun harus mengorbankan perasaannya yang setelah kehilangan istri tercintanya, masih harus merelakan anaknya juga.

 _Mungkin ini untuk menebus dosa masa laluku_ , pikirnya mencoba menerima semua.

Raja Eichi terus memerintah di puncak tahta, menunggu revolusi yang mungkin terjadi.

Sepuluh tahun pun berlalu.

Makoto telah tumbuh sebagai pemuda desa yang baik hati, bukan sebagai pangeran. Hidupnya sederhana, namun bahagia. Selain itu, dia juga mengambil pekerjaan sampingan sebagai model iklan peternakan disana.

Sedangkan di kerajaan, raja telah menemukan ratunya yang baru. Benco—iya,iya maaf. Wanita(?) itu bernama Narukami Arashi. Sosok yang anggun dan bertalenta dalam ilmu sihir (khusus kecantikan) ini mendadak muncul di hadapan paduka; memunculkan banyak pertanyaan dari seluruh negeri.

Terutama tentang gendernya yang sampai menimbulkan perselisihan tidak penting di berbagai daerah.

" _Fufu~ pria ataupun wanita, yang penting aku bisa membuat semua orang terpesona,"_ ungkapnya ketika diwawancarai.

Mungkin benar kata orang, cinta membuat semuanya buta. Udah jelas itu gender gajelas masih aja dinikahin. Padahal kalau memang mau cewek berjejer tinggal pilih maksimal tiga, susah banget si.

Kesel.

Pokoknya entah apa yang merasuki baginda raja sampai menerima Arashi sebagai ratunya, ada beberapa orang yang bilang bahwa beliau dipelet oleh peramal kerajaan yang punya dendam pribadi tapi sang raja terus bersikukuh dia tidak dipelet.

 _Pelet kan yang biasa dilempar pengurus kolam buat kasih makan ikan_ , _aku kan bukan ikan._ Begitu katanya, kan ga nyambung.

Penasihat kerajaan, Keito, hampir lupa kalau rajanya agak _sedikit_ nora—kurang pengetahuan umum.

Jadi, maklumkanlah semua kekurangannya. Sesungguhnya dia hanya kurang gaul dengan sesuatu yang normal, sudah itu saja.

ooOOoo

Meskipun sudah menjadi ratunya, Raja Eichi tidak pernah sekalipun menceritakan soal Pangeran Makoto kepada sang ratu. Keberadaan pangeran sudah menjadi rahasia yang sangat rahasia.

Seluruh negeri berpikir bahwa Raja Eichi akan terus memimpin sebagai raja dengan kekuasaan yang kokoh sampai usianya renta, namun takdir berkata lain. Seiring berjalannya waktu, fisik sang raja semakin rapuh dan tidak hentinya dia berohok-ohok.

" _Keito, ambilkan—ohok, ohok!"_

" _Keito, lihat ini aku bawa produk rakyat jelat—ohok,ohok!"_

" _Keito—hok,ohok,ohok,ohooooook!"_

" _IYA,IYA, UDAH GAUSAH NGOMONG LAGI. NANTI MAKIN BENGEK."_

Memang sang raja dan penasihat kerajaan sebenarnya sudah sangat dekat sejak masih sama-sama pakai pampers, dan sempat berbagi pengalaman khilaf minum es siang bolong di bulan puasa. Justru karena itulah, Keito sangat mengkhawatirkan keadaan Eichi yang semakin lama semakin lemah.

Setengah dari dirinya yakin bahwa ini ulah Ratu Arashi yang merupakan penyihir ilmu hitam (khusus kecantikan) tersohor, sayang dia tidak punya bukti yang cukup.

Padahal nyatanya, Ratu Arashi tidak melakukan apa-apa. Untuk apa dia merebut puncak kekuasaan? Ngerepotin. Cukup jadi ratu saja, dia sudah bisa bermanja-manja ria dengan spa lumpur dan meni-pedi kelas dunia. Hidup ini indah.

Terus kenapa dong, Raja Eichi sakit? Itu sih dia aja yang penyakitan. Dasar kaum lemah, buka bumbu indomi aja pake gunting. Cemen.

Kembali ke cerita,

Raja Eichi pun hanya bisa berbaring di tempat tidurnya, sedangkan Ratu Arashi sendiri lebih senang menghabiskan waktu di menara pribadinya yang sudah di cat pink-pink unyu dan dekorasi nyanko disana-sini. Hanya ditemani oleh pengawal pribadinya dan cermin ajaibnya.

Jika ada satu hal yang menjadi ambisinya, itu adalah untuk menjadi yang tercantik di seluruh penjuru negeri.

"Cermin... Cermin ajaib."

"Paansi, _chou uzai_."

" _Ara_ ~ Jangan sensi begitu, Izumi- _chan_. Ufufu, lihat saja aku yang cantik ini dan jawab pertanyaanku. Beritau aku, siapakah gerangan yang paling cantik di negeri ini?"

Cermin ajaib itu hanya menatap sinis untuk beberapa lama.

" _Of course,"_ katanya sok inggris. "You-"

"Ulala~ jujur begitu, aku kan jimay—"

"- _kun_."

Ratu Arashi mingkem.

"HAHAHA, MAKANYA JANGAN GEER. SIAPA JUGA YANG MAU NYEBUT NAMA LO? TENTU SAJA CUMA ADA SATU YANG PALING CANTIK, YAITU YUU- _KUN_ ~"

Kelopak mata sang ratu berkedut menahan emosi. Sumpah, memang penyesalan itu datangnya di akhir ya. Tau iblisnya songong begini sih dulu ogah belajar ilmu pemanggilan. Mendingan langsung aja kursus khusus ilmu pelet supaya makin ahli, iya ngga?

Ngga, sih. Jangan ditiru ya.

Kini terungkap sudah wujud kekuatan jahat nan menjijikan yang mengancam Pangeran Makoto.

Lagipula bagi sang ratu yang tidak pernah diberi tau soal anak tirinya, menurutnya nama itu sangatlah asing. Nama terkutuk yang berani-beraninya merebut posisinya sebagai tercantik di jagat raya.

"Uuhh, sebel! Oke, supaya aku kembali jadi yang tercantik berarti aku harus bunuh si Yuu-kun ini?" tanya sang ratu gemas. Izumi si tampan dalam cermin menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Enak aja lo main bunuh-bunuh. Hancurkan dulu cermin gue bar—HEH, JANGAN BENERAN DIINJEK. PAMALI!" katanya panik saat sang ratu sempat ingin melampiaskan kekesalannya dengan menginjak cermin ajaibnya yang tidak tau diri.

"Hehe, bercanda koq~"

 _Bercandanya galucu bgsat,_ Izumi merutuk. Untung saja dia tidak bisa keluar dari cermin, kalau bisa juga sudah sejak dulu dulu dulu lamanya dia kabur mencari pemilik hati tercinta. Dialah arjuna sang pejuang cinta.

Walaupun, sekarang cuma sebatas cermin di dinding yang digunakan oleh bencong centil. Miris.

"Jangan dibunuh. Pembunuhan sesungguhnya adalah suatu tindak kriminal dan melanggar HAM. Udah capek-capek Deklarasi Ham Universal ditandatangani, masa mau dilanggar? Aku punya ide yang jauh lebih baik."

"Apa tuh?"

"Perangkap dia di dalam cerminku~"

Najis.

Saking najisnya Ratu Arashi mempertimbangkan keputusan untuk bercermin dengan penggaris saja.

Sementara itu di pelosok desa nun jauh disana, seorang pemuda merinding.

"Kenapa, Makoto-kun?"

"Engga, kok. Mendadak aku jadi kepingin mati muda aja."

ooOOoo

Kembali ke menara sang ratu, setelah pemikiran panjang dan rumit disertai yoga dan meditasi untuk menenangkan emosinya, akhirnya Ratu Arashi kembali kepada keputusannya untuk membunuh Makoto Yuuki—Yuu-kun—ini.

"Aaa _mou!_ Pokoknya akan kubunuh dia!"

Ratu memanggil beberapa pemburu dari seluruh dunia untuk mencapai niat jahatnya ini.

.

.

.

 **1\. Pemburu pertama : Tsukinaga Leo**

Ratu menugaskan pemburu pertama untuk mencari targetnya. Pemburu itu berambut senada jeruk segar yang biasa dibeli Kuro, juru masak kerajaan, setiap pagi. Rambutnya diikat ekor kuda rendah. Senyumannya mengalihkan dunia(ku). Menurut pandangan Izumi pribadi sih, wajahnya bloon.

"Tolong carikan orang yang bernama Yuuki Makoto ya!"

"Hmmm, siap! Serahkan saja padaku, wahaha!" ucapnya pede. "Aku pergi dulu ya mencari si ngghhh siapa tadi namanya? Nnnn sebentar, jangan beritau aku! Yu... yu... Yuli Makino, kan!?"

"ITU SIAPA."

"Tunggu, tunggu, karena tugas ini tiba-tiba aku dapat inspirasi! Izinkan aku menulis sebenta—"

"GA DIIZINKAN."

Setelah keributan yang membuat emosi naik selama lima belas menit, sang ratu menulis nama target tersebut di jidat si pemburu supaya dia tidak lupa lagi. Pemburu tersebut pun pergi sambil melambai-lambai dan tertawa tanpa beban hidup. Ratu Arashi hanya dapat menunggu dengan hati waswas.

Sudah berminggu-minggu berlalu, si pemburu belum juga kembali. Ratu Arashi sudah punya firasat buruk. Sampai suatu hari Ritsu, pengawal pribadinya, masuk membawakan sebuah amplop.

"Ratu, ini ada surat dari si pemburu."

"Oh, apa dia sudah menemukannya?"

"Bukan, ratu." Ritsu membuka amplop tersebut dan menunjukkan sebuah kartu pos bergambar onggokan oranye yang sedang berfoto dengan burung yang tidak bisa terbang. Ritsu melanjutkan, "Dia... kayaknya sudah sampai di kutub selatan."

Mata Arashi dan Izumi berkedut, penuh heran dan rasa takjub. Tidak habis pikir bagaimana caranya dia bisa nyasar yang _kelewat_ jauh sampai ke salah satu ujung dunia begitu. Mengerikan, ini bahkan lebih mengerikan dari sihir.

Hanya satu komentar dari cermin ajaib yang mengakhiri tugas si pemburu pertama ini.

"Kan, gue bilang juga dia bloon."

.

.

.

 **2\. Pemburu kedua : Shu Itsuki**

Saat melihat pemburu kedua masuk, sang ratu sudah merasa _ilfil_. Rambutnya sih lucu, mirip gulali. Tapi wajahnya tidak ada lucu-lucunya sama sekali. Jutek, bahkan meski berhadapan dengan ratu kerajaan raut wajahnya masih saja belagu.

Lagipula, biasanya pemburu pasti membawa panah. Kenapa dia malah membawa... boneka? Ratu Arashi ragu, tapi mau di _cross-check_ berapa kali pun ternyata memang benar dia seorang pemburu; bukan abang-abang yang sering jualan _barbie_ pas pulang sekolah.

Ga mungkin juga kan bonekanya bisa jalan sendiri terus bantuin nangkap target.

Ga mungkin kan, ya.

"Pemburu kedua, tolong bunuh anak bernama Yuuki Makoto ya!"

"Ogah. Bunuh aja sendiri."

Anjrit, beneran songong.

"Punya kaki dan tangan juga," ucapnya tidak tau diri. "Harus menodai tangan bukti estetika dunia ini dengan tetesan darah kotor yang nantinya teroksidasi menjadi hitam kelam? Hih, ga level."

Ratu Arashi kicep.

Omelan jengkel Izumi sukses mewakili rasa frustrasinya akibat kebelaguan yang terlalu kuat.

"HEH, ELO NGAPAIN SIH JADI PEMBURU!? DIMANA-MANA JUGA PEMBURU URUSANNYA AMA DARAH. NEMBAK BERUANG YA BERDARAH, PANAHIN BURUNG YA BERDARAH. KALO GAMAU LIAT DARAH YA TEMBAK AJA BONEKA LO."

"Secchan, sabar Secchan. Orang sabar jinnya modar."

"EMOSI GUE NIH, EMOSI. ATAU JADI PEMANCING AJA SANA—MANCING EMOSI. GIH SANA PERGI. EMPET GUE."

Izumi lelah. Iya, adinda juga lelah.

.

.

.

 **3\. Pemburu ketiga : Jun Sazanami**

Setelah melihat kegagalan para pemburu domestik, Ratu Arashi mulai skeptis dengan kualitasnya. Kali ini dia mencoba memanggil pemburu dari luar yang mungkin saja berkualitas internasional dan tidak mengecewakannya lagi.

Pemburu kali ini berambut berantakan berwarna biru tua, tadinya Ratu Arashi berniat menawarkan sisirnya tapi ditolak. Sakit ish ditolak.

Dilihat dari perilakunya sih, dia sangat sopan dan bertanggung jawab. Kalem juga. Agak naksir sih, tapi suami lagi sekarat masa ladur. Gapapa sih ya malah bagus kekayaan sudah di depan mata.

Raja Eichi mendadak merasa ingin segera sehat.

"Oke, kali ini minta tolong ke—ngg, kamu siapa ya?"

"... Sebut saja si pemburu deh."

"Mmm abisnya kamu mirip Koga sih, jadi kupikir Koga habis cat rambut."

"Mungkin kebetulan saja saya mirip kenalan anda."

"Ohh, ish bukan kenalanku loh dia."

"Loh? Jadi, dia siapa anda?"

"Anjing kesayanganku~"

"..."

Ganteng, cek. Kalem, cek. Sopan, cek. Sayang, gampang sekali tersinggung bak anak abg lagi pms. Bahkan lebih parah dari baper sang ratu sendiri.

Hanya karena dikira mirip anjing peliharaan, pemburu tersebut langsung keluar dan membanting pintu sambil bersuara "GODDAMN!"

Ratu Arashi kecewa.

"Ish, ternyata GGB. **Ganteng-ganteng baperan!** "

Perjuangan sang ratu masih sangat jauh rupanya.

.

.

.

 **4\. Pemburu terakhir : Rei Sakuma**

Perlu diakui bahwa ratu mulai mencapai batasnya. Kegagalan-kegagalan sebelumnya memakan semangat hidupnya hingga 60%, jika terus seperti ini dia khawatir akan menjadi madesu seperti tukang sayur langganan kerajaan. Depresi tentunya sangat tidak bagus untuk kulit.

Lelah, Ratu Arashi lelah. Penuaan dini rasanya sudah mengetuk pintu di depan mata.

"Udahlah, ini dongeng cepet tamatin aja ya. Udah ga kuat berbi... Aku ini gadis lemah."

"Bagian gadisnya aja udah salah, apalagi lemahnya," Izumi sewot.

"Bacot—ups, ufufu kelepasan." Tangannya menjangkau kipasnya untuk paling tidak menyejukkan kepalanya sedikit, "Baiklah, ini yang terakhir. Tolong ya, pemburu keempat~"

Pemburu keempat adalah pria yang sangat rupawan dan _gentleman_. Rambutnya agak ikal mencapai pundak dan matanya semerah teletubbies paling bantet. Kekurangannya mungkin hanya cara ngomongnya yang terlalu rumit dan katrok—karena ganteng jadi dimaafkan.

"Tentu saja, Yang Mulia."

Mendengar jawaban meyakinkan dari sang pemburu, Ratu Arashi bernapas lega.

Namun ketika pemburu tersebut meninggalkan ruangan, Izumi si cermin ajaib dapat merasakan sesuatu yang janggal dari tujuan langkah kakinya. "Eh... dia," ucapnya agak ragu. "Malah ke ruangan Kuma-kun."

Tidak lama terdengar suara teriakan yang sangat familiar.

"TOLOOOOOONGG, ADA YANG MAU CULIK SAYAAAA. WOI, PAS PEMBAGIAN PERAN KENAPA GA ADA YANG BILANG KE GUE KALO BISUL TAPIR INI JUGA IKUT!?"

"Kukuku, ayo pulang bersama onii-chan~"

"TOLOOOOOOOONG."

RIP Ritsu Sakuma.

Ratu Arashi rasanya ingin menangis saja.

.

.

.

 **5\. Ksatria Kerajaan : Tsukasa Suou**

Ini cara yang paling terakhir, sangat darurat. Sang ratu sudah tidak percaya lagi kepada para pemburu ngaco sebelumnya. Akhirnya Ratu Arashi memilih untuk memanggil ksatria muda berambut sewarna apel ranum, kebanggaan kerajaan.

Paling tidak ksatria pasti tidak akan membantah, pikir sang ratu mencoba positif.

" _Ara_ ~ memang manis sekali kamu, Tsukasa- _chan_." Tsukasa berusaha tidak bergidik saat ratu membelai wajahnya. "Tolong carikan aku anak yang bernama Yuuki Makoto ya~"

" _Of course,_ ratu! Serahkan saja pada Suou Tsukasa ini!"

Ratu tersenyum, "Terima kasih~"

Dia berdoa dari lubuk hati terdalam supaya ini menjadi usaha terakhirnya yang tidak sia-sia. Harapannya sudah sepenuhnya diberikan kepada Tsukasa si anak baik. Menunggunya pulang sambil berkata _ini Yuuki Makoto nya silahkan dibunuh_ , ah betapa indah dunia.

Akhirnya setelah penantian yang membuat hati tarataktakdungdung, ksatria yang ditunggu-tunggu pulang juga.

"Lapor, ratu. Aku berhasil menemukan dia!"

"Bagus, bagus! Fufu, kamu berhasil menemukan yuu-kun yuu-kun itu?" tanya ratu yang sudah sumringah.

"Bukan, ratu."

Kesumringahan sang ratu langsung berganti menjadi firasat buruk.

"Terus siapa?"

"Dia."

"WAHAHAHAHA, HALO HALO SEMUANYA! AKU KEMBALI!"

Muncul pemburu berambut oranye yang seharusnya sudah menghilang ke negeri antah berantah sejak berparagraf-paragraf lalu. Mengekor di belakang Tsukasa dengan senyuman lebar yang masih tanpa dosa dan beban hidup, seolah tidak pernah melakukan kesalahan berupa lupa tugas yang diberikan.

Tadinya sang ratu sudah ingin meluapkan emosi, namun cerminnya mendahuluinya.

"UDAH GA GUNA LO SEKARANG. NGAPAIN AJA SIH!?"

"Nnnnn jadi awalnya tuh aku naik pesawat ke Swahili lalu ak—"

"IYA, UDAH GAUSAH DIJELASIN."

Ternyata sampai saat paling akhir pun usahanya sia-sia memanggil para pemburu edan.

ooOOoo

Sudah cukup, Arashi ingin segera keluar dari dongeng ini saja. Eneg juga kebanyakan makan hati

Ratu Arashi merenungi kegagalan bertubi-tubi yang telah dilaluinya. Mau pemburu dari dalam maupun luar negeri tidak ada yang memenuhi ekspektasinya, malahan membuat kulitnya menjadi kasar karena stress. Kulit kasar adalah musuh utama kecantikan—musuh utama sang ratu.

"Bomatlah anjir gue aja yang turun sendiri."

"Dih OOC."

"Bodo."

Sudah stress dan emosi seperti ini, hampir tidak ada artinya lagi mencoba sabar dan mendalami karakter. Sebenarnya sudah sejak sekitar sepuluh paragraf lalu Arashi ingin menuntut pembuat _script_. Entah sudah berapa banyak helaan napas yang dia keluarkan sejak mengutus pemburu pertama.

 _Neng Arashi udah capek dikecewain terus, bang._

Ratu Arashi menyiapkan apel-apel ranum yang semuanya sudah dia ubah menjadi apel beracun. Ribet membedakannya kalau cuma satu jadi dia ubahlah semuanya. Apel-apel tersebut dia masukkan ke dalam keranjang kayu yang ditutup serbet merah, sedangkan dia sendiri menggunakan jubah pink renda-renda. Izumi pun berpindah ke cermin tangan yang lebih kecil di dalam keranjang supaya bisa dibawah ikut.

Tidak jelas juga tujuannya mau membunuh orang atau ikut kontes cosplay si unyu tudung pink.

Usaha pertamanya adalah turun ke kota dan mencari seseorang bernama Yuuki Makoto disana. Di pusat kota amatlah ramai, banyak toko yang dengan ramah menawarkan dagangannya. Kereta kuda berbunyi koplak-koplak-koplak juga dapat dilihat mondar-mandir mengantar barang maupun penumpang.

Atraksi jalanan sepasang anak kembar sempat menarik perhatiannya; karena bukan hanya meminta penonton memberikan sedikit uangnya kepada mereka, ada seseorang yang justru membagikan potongan daging gratis.

"Ayo, dimakan dagingnya. Ayo, semuanya tumbuh besar dan kuat."

Izumi dari dalam keranjang bergidik membayangkan kalori dan kolesterol yang terkandung. "Ayo cepetan cari Yuu-kun aja."

Arashi menahan diri sekuat tenaga untuk tidak menunjukkan emosi yang dapat menimbulkan kerutan di wajahnya.

Pasalnya pencarian ini pasti akan lebih gampang kalau saja Izumi mau memberi tau rupa Yuu-kun ini.

" _Hmm, ga boleh. Yang boleh menikmati dan melihat kecantikan Yuu-kun yang aku punya hanya aku seorang~"_ **Hilih, gigi lo berotot**.

Sabar, Ara- _chan_ sabar.

Kemudian perhatian Arashi beralih ke seorang pemuda bertubuh besar dan atletis dengan rambut coklat, dikuncir satu bersisa, yang sedang mengurus kudanya. Kereta kuda itu diparkir di sebelah toko yang menjual bermacam-macam barang.

"Halo, permisi ganteng," sapa Arashi centil. "Boleh tanya nama kamu siapa?"

"Hmm, namaku? Namaku Ma—"

"—KOTO!?"

"—dara."

"Cih puih puih."

"KOK GITU SIH? HATIKU RAPUH LOH!" Madara berlagak _over-_ kaget sebelum menyadari warna merah segar yang ada di dalam keranjang orang asing tersebut, "Omong-omong itu apel ya?"

"Bukan nich ini rambutan," jawab sang ratu sarkas karena masih dendam harapannya terinjak barusan.

"Oalahh rambutan toh... tapi kok engga berambut!?" tanyanya curiga.

Arashi mulai berpikir negatif bahwa dia sudah bertanya pada orang yang salah. Harusnya dia tanya ke orang yang lahir dari seorang ibu, bukan hadiah ciki jaguar begini.

"Udah dicukur," jawab sang ratu ngasal.

"Hahaha begitu ya! Memang semua harus rajin mencukur ya! Apalagi dengan krim cukur yang efektif ini tidak akan melukai kulit anda hanya lima puluh ribu, dapat bonus kuku kuda! Minat pm, nego tipis."

Ah, jadi ini yang namanya jiwa pedagang.

Sebelum dia melakukan promosi lebih jauh lagi, sang ratu segera mengambil langkah seribu menjauhi pemuda itu.

Nah kan, bener. Otaknya pasti ketinggalan di bungkus ciki.

Lain kali dia akan hati-hati dalam memilih orang untuk ditanya.

ooOOoo

Hasil pencarian di dalam kota ternyata nihil, oleh karena itu Ratu Arashi melanjutkan pencariannya sampai ke luar kerajaannya. Inilah dedikasinya untuk mendapatkan kembali posisinya (pengakuan sepihak) sebagai orang tercantik di seluruh penjuru negeri.

Sang ratu bahkan rela melalui berbagai medan yang sulit seperti tujuh samudra, tujuh gunung, dan tujuh barisan cowok ganteng yang wow—alias fatamorgana gurun pasir.

Perjuangan sang ratu ini hampir setara dengan pencarian bola naga atau pencarian kitab suci ke barat bersama songong-kong.

Di tengah perjalanan, dia sempat bertemu dengan anak perempuan berambut bob yang menurutnya norak dan ketinggalan jaman. Bajunya pink, kekecilan pula, dan celananya oranye. Kaus kakinya kuning ngejreng. Menurut Arashi anak ini seorang _fashion-terrorist_. Pemilihan warna baju yang sama sekali tidak cocok untuk kulit gelapnya dan model baju yang tidak cocok dengan postur tubuhnya membuat Arashi gemas.

Namun, karena anak tersebut memiliki sesuatu yang sang ratu butuhkan maka dia meredam keinginannya untuk melabrak anak tersebut.

Ya, sebuah peta!

"Dek, boleh lihat petanya sebentar?" pinta sang ratu.

"Ohh, _of course!"_ jawab anak tersebut sok inggris. "Ayo, lakukan bersamaku! Panggil peta!"

" _A-araa_? P-peta!"

"Lebih keras! Lakukan bersama-sama!"

"Peta!"

"Lakukan bersama-sama!"

 _Elah ribet amat si_ , Ratu Arashi misuh. Baru dia ingat kalau ada satu orang lagi yang harus ikut memanggil, "Ayo Izumi- _chan_ kamu ikut manggil juga!"

"Ngapain si gajelas—iya, iya, jangan lempar cermin gue."

"PETAAAAA!"

Keluarlah gulungan kertas yang seramnya memiliki mata dan mulut, menari-nari di depan mereka sambil bernyanyi dengan riang gembira. Arashi dan Izumi hanya bisa bengong menunggu mereka selesai nyanyi barulah mereka bisa bertanya.

"Jadi, kalian mau kemana?"

"Oh udah selesai nyanyinya? _Ara yada_ , hampir aja aku ketiduran~ Aku mau ke tempat Yuuki Makoto."

"Sebutkan lagi dengan keras!"

"... Tempat Yuuki Makoto."

"LAKUKAN BERSAMA-SAM—"

"UDAH AH CAPEK."

Sekip, sekip, sekip.

Setelah melalui berbagai macam ritual akhirnya si peta memberitaukan alamat Yuuki Makoto kepada mereka.

Ternyata tinggal jalan lurus sampai ketemu perempatan belok kiri, jangan lupa beri salam kepada anjing yang ada disana namanya Daikichi. Harus sopan. Kemudian lurus lagi sampai ketemu tiang lampu, jangan ditabrak. Nanti jadi tokoh meme terkenal yang benjol segede bakpao. Berputar-putar di sekitar tiang tiga kali. Lalu cari alamat jalan revolusi no. 8, cat rumahnya hijau. Disana tempat Yuuki Makoto.

"Nah begitu alamatnya."

"Uuhhnn rumit banget ya... TAPI, INI INTINYA CUMA JALAN REVOLUSI NOMOR 8 AJA KAN."

" _Correct_!"

Dengan sekuat tenaga Ratu Arashi berusaha untuk tidak menelan si peta kurang ajar ditempat, mulutnya komat-kamit melafalkan suatu mantra.

 _Jangan kasar, jangan kasar, tapi minta digampar, tapi minta digampar._

Tidak mau ambil pusing dengan anak orang lebih lama lagi, langsunglah mereka melesat ke alamat yang dimaksud. Mata sang ratu berbinar tatkala melihat seorang remaja pirang yang sedang menggembalakan kambing.

"Kamu! Iya, kamu! Kamu Yuuki Makoto, kan?" tanya sang ratu tidak santai, padahal masih terengah.

"I-iya, benar. Ada apa ya?"

AKHIRNYAAAAAAAAAAAA.

Tidak terasa air mata kebahagia menetes dari pelupuk mata sang ratu, ingin sujud syukur. Setelah perjuangan yang sangat berat, dia berhasil juga menemukan targetnya. Tapi, dilihat-lihat anak itu sebenarnya biasa saja. Bagaimana bisa merebut posisinya?

"Ish, kamu mah susah banget dicariin juga dari tadi!" omel Ratu Arashi. "Aku tuh mau bunuh kamu, tau ga! Capek tau jadi pihak yang ngejar mulu tapi ga dikejar balik! Kamu sih ga ngerasain penderitaan aku! Tega banget kamu mah!"

Nah loh, baper.

"H-Hiiihh! Tapi, aku salah apa!? Ampun, jangan bunuh aku! Aku masih mau kuliah demi masa depan! Saat masih hidup Ibu bilang mau aku sukses!"

Mendengar cita-cita yang mulia, sang ratu pun terenyuh.

"Kamu sih ngerebut posisiku sebagai yang tercantik! Uuuhh kalau begitu, kamu mau kuperangkap di dalam cermin ajaib saja?"

"YUUUUUUU-KUUUUUUUUUN, AKHIRNYAAA KITA DIPERTEMUKAN JUGA OLEH TAKDIR~"

Si cermin segera menunjukkan kenajisannya begitu dikeluarkan dari dalam keranjang. Makoto bergidik jijik.

"AYO, SINI SINI MASUK KE CERMIN BARENG AKU. NYAMAN LOH~"

"Anu... sepertinya mendadak aku jadi mood buat dibunuh. Tolong bunuh saja aku."

Lah.

"GA ADA MOOD BEGITUAN, YUU-KUN."

Ratu Arashi mingkem.

Sepertinya sejak melihat adanya makhluk najis seperti cerminnya, Makoto lebih memilih mati daripada harus terperangkap bersamanya. Namun, karena sudah terlanjur terenyuh kini Ratu Arashi tidak sampai hati untuk membunuhnya. Pada dasarnya kan dia berhati helo kiti.

Lagipula, dilihat darimanapun kayaknya tidak mungkin dia bisa merebut posisinya.

Sebagai percobaan, Arashi coba melepas kacamata Makoto.

ASTAGA—

"Kacamataku!"

—biasa aja sih, masih lebih cantik dia ah.

Hmm, ada yang aneh disini.

"Izumi- _chan_ , katamu dia yang paling cantik sejagat raya. Kamu ga bohongin aku, kan?"

"Ya ngapain gue bohong, buat gue yang paling indah itu Yuu- _kun_ dong~"

Arashi yang baru saja menyadari poin penting dari pernyataan si cermin setelah beparagraf lamanya langsung ber-oh ria, begitu pula dengan Makoto yang mulai paham alasan kenapa dia diserang seperti ini.

"Dengan kata lain," sang ratu memicing. "Ini pendapat subjektif kamu aja, kan."

"Betul."

Jadi, perjuangannya selama ini sia-sia akibat kenajisan cermin ajaibnya sendiri. Sang ratu pening.

Kurang ajar.

"Hmm, aku mulai mengerti situasinya." Makoto mulai bicara, "Sebenarnya... aku adalah pangeran dari kerajaan Yumenosaki. Saat aku kecil pernah ada ramalan kekuatan yang jahat dan menjijikan akan mencelakanku, jadi aku diungsikan kesini."

Arashi terkesiap, "Jadi kamu anak tiriku?"

"Jadi kamu... ibu tiriku?"

"Aaaahhh anaaak tirikuuuu."

"Ibuuuu tiriiiiiii."

"Oke,oke, cukup. Jangan peluk Yuu- _kun_ di depan gue. Gue sumpahin mandul lo. Ayo, cepetan kesini Yuu- _kun_ ~ Aku sudah menunggu sangat lama loh, onii-chan tidak sabar ingin bersama denganmu~"

Makoto eneg.

Kedua orang yang baru saja reuni bahagia, memandang sinis ke arah cermin ajaib. Saat ini pikiran mereka telah terhubung, mereka punya solusi yang sama tentang cermin songong tersebut. Akar dari segala masalah mereka.

"Tunggu... Tunggu, tunggu dulu! Apa yang mau kalian lakukan—UWAAGH JANGAN INJAK AKU! WOI, CHOOOOOUUU UZAAA—!"

Cermin itu pun hancur.

Boss musuh terakhir berhasil dikalahkan. Prok, prok, prok.

Setelah memusnahkan kekuatan jahat yang mengincarnya, Pangeran Makoto akhirnya dapat kembali ke kerajaan. Sang ratu pun kembali mendapatkan posisinya (pengakuan sepihak) sebagai orang tercantik di seluruh penjuru negeri. Setelah dibawa ke rumah sakit termahal, Raja Eichi sendiri ternyata (dengan sangat disayangkan) masih bisa bertahan hidup.

Mereka pun hidup bersama sebagai keluarga yang (mungkin) bahagia.

Mereka bahagia. Seluruh kerajaan bahagia. Semua orang bahagia.

Saya juga bahagia karena akhirnya cerita tidak jelas ini selesai juga dengan sangat dipaksakan.

.

.

.

Tamat

* * *

terima kasih sudah meluangkan waktu membaca fic ini

reviews are loved~


End file.
